1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a projecting lens, and more particularly to a projecting lens with wide angle and a projecting apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
To project an image at a big space such as a big conference room or a hall, a bigger projecting frame is required. However, the size of the projecting frame of the projecting apparatus is subject to the structural design of the projecting lens. Thus, a wide-angle projecting lens is commonly used in the projecting apparatus. Conventionally, the design of the wide-angle projecting lens is based on first imaging principle, which would normally lead to the problems such as the front lens group being too big, and require other elements such as the reflective mirror or the lens with specific lens surface.